


Hope between ceiling lines

by Shorthairdontcare22 (lyli2210)



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyli2210/pseuds/Shorthairdontcare22
Summary: Future Lucy and Future Wyatt have a little chat after they arrive in 2018. More inside guys and yeah I suck at summaries !





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys !  
> Thank you for hitting on the story.  
> It’s a little insights of Future Lucy and Wyatt after they meet their present selves.  
> Not much of a summary but read it and leave me a feedback ;) 
> 
> Reviews are music to my soul

Future Lucy was laying on the bed in her former bedroom, the one she used to share with Jiya all this time ago. After the shock, Agent Christopher, back to her bossy self, ordered the two visitorsfrom the future to go freshen up and sleep in separate rooms till their present selves, Jiya, Connor and Flynn figure out how in the world two future versions of persons were actually co existing at the same time of their present version. 

She remembered vividly the lines forming on the ceiling. She has memorized them after spending so much sleepless nights staring at them. Some due to heartache and pain and some of another kind, the kind she prefered. 

As old memories were washing over her, she heard a noise, a much familiar one. She put herself up on her elbows and found Future Wyatt making his way in her bedroom, then silently closing the door. 

She smiled, waited for the door to be completely closed, and said : 

“ Sneaking off your room, Logan?” 

“ Does it ring a bell ? ” answered Future Wyatt, leaning his back on the bedroom door. 

“ It does. I still clearly remember you, sneaking off to my room, when we got together..again. I remember feeling like a teenager waiting for her boyfriend to come under her window at night when her parents are asleep.” She smiled, her heart warming at the memory. 

Future Wyatt laughed and made his way to her as she sat up and leaned her back against the wall. He followed, sat next to her and took her hand in his. Then, they looked at each other and he leaned to give her a chaste kiss. They stood close to each other, noses touching and finally pressed their heads against the wall. 

“ How are you holding up ?” asked Future Wyatt, visibly worried.

“ I thought it would be easier” she whispered. 

“ I know what you mean. Seeing you like this… Seeing myself… Man it’s weird. I accepted my mistakes and with a lot of your help, I moved on. Seeing me back to the this state is….depressing to say the least ” stated Wyatt while passing his fingers through his beard, an habit he acquired with time. 

“ It took me a long time to get where I am..” she turned her head to him and he searched for her eyes automatically. “ to the place where we are. Seeing myself, beaten physically and emotionally … her voice faltered. 

“ I didn’t go easy on you, did I ?” 

Future Lucy scoffed. “ I will never, ever, forget the first time you told me you loved me. Those words, at the time, were not a confession, they were a statement. Something you held back from me, something you carried with you…”

She laid her head back against the wall and looked in front of her. 

“ I remember being shocked. And suddenly, while I was listening to you, I wanted to yell at you.Badly. I was praying for Rufus to show up and make some stupid comment and put me out of my misery” she said, half chuckling, half fighting the tears threatening to fall while she remembered the day they lost their best friend. 

“ Lucy, let not them get to you, to us”, warned her Future Wyatt. 

“ You know what’s the hardest thing for me right now ? I worry about you, your present you. It’s been such a long time since I haven’t seen that look on your face. So much guilt Wyatt. So much ache. I feel guilty. For not fighting for you sooner”, Lucy whispered. 

He took her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. Another habit he took after they got together. 

“ When you look closely, you’re still Lucy. The one person I know who worries about everyone else but herself. You might have seemed tough and strong back there, but you’re still the Lucy who was kind enough to take me back after how stupid and reckless I acted…” his voice trailed. 

“ And you’re still the Wyatt who’s ready to take the fall for every single bad thing that happens and feel guilty every occasion people give you, even when it is given by your present version”, she continued. 

He chuckled and went to kiss her, this time much longer. They broke apart and stayed close, forehead touching. 

“ Well, I have enough luck to have you by my side and to call me out every time I tend to do that right ?” He whispered. 

“ You’re damn right you do” she whispered back.

“ We’ve been here, Wyatt. Right now, my world have flipped upside down multiple times but this time, I am completely beaten. I just wanna go, see her and tell her everything will work out somehow. I want to give her hope, Wyatt. She’s been looking for hope this whole time. I just wanna go, hug her and reassure her..”, she said tearful. 

Wyatt took her face in his hands, looked at her in her eyes and told her : 

“ I think you did it, Luce. Didn’t you see that look on her face when you got out of the LifeBoat ? 

I know you better than anyone and I can tell you that behind those bruises, I saw your hope. It was a glimpse I’ll give it to you, but it was there. After all these years, you sell yourself short. 

Everywhere you go, in every damn time period, in every damn timeline, you bring hope with you. When we met, my life was a complete disaster Lucy, but you, the bossy know it all, the stubborn professor I came to respect, the beautiful woman I came to love, you brought me hope. 

For a better life, for a better future and you didn’t disappoint. Not a bit.” 

Lucy smiled at him, widely and in awe.

He kept on : 

“ Right now, my present self is lost, completely broken, and he miss his life before everything went down. He is kicking his ass because he made choices while he was in a impossible situation…” 

Lucy interrupted him and laughed through her tears : 

“ Glad to know my speeches didn’t go to waste” 

He smiled at her and said : 

“ Never Ma’am. You talk, I listen right ?” 

“ Well it seems today wise Wyatt decided to make it worth his presence ” she snorted. 

“ When he saw me getting out, his gun was still loaded Luce. When he saw you, he put down the damn gun. That man, out there, just fell for you even more when he saw what you became. I can tell, I have the same looks as him when I look at you. You also gave him hope, you know why ? Because he saw me, and the only reason I am what I am, is because I am standing beside you. He knows it, I know it. You are the reason I fought back against my demons, you pushed me to go to great lengths only because you did it yourself. We are beaten right now, yes, but we just had a glimpse of what we are going to be if we let ourselves fight for each other again.” He was out of breath but it was worth the look on her face. 

Lucy took his hands off her face, straddled him and began to kiss him with all the love she had for him. That man was hers and right now she was going to show him how much he was. She began to take his shirt off, as he took hers off too. 

He broke the kiss and said out of breath : 

“ Could we just tell them that some time in the future, I become wiser than you and I am now the talker while you spend more and more time listening to me and attacking me with kisses ?” 

Lucy quirked one of her eyebrow and smiled :

“ No way. Now, would like to talk more or what ?”  
“ You gonna get it, Logan” he said between kisses.

“ Oh, I am counting on it, Logan” she said and with one swift movement, Wyatt put her on her back and followed her, with a mischievous smile on his face. 

While Wyatt was attacking her neck, she smiled at the lines forming in the ceiling and remembered that, after all what they’ve been through, there was hope for them after all, their present needed to be patient become the future that awaited them was so much worth it.


	2. Lucy and Future Wyatt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Future Wyatt can't stay away from Present Lucy for too long or When Future Wyatt does finally what he has wanted for five years.

He knew he would find her there. Under the fan, where they seemed to have their most relevant conversations.

This time, she was not sitting, but laying on the hard cold floor, eyes fixing the ceiling. 

He sat next to her, without a word and waited for her to speak. He knew she would. She always did. 

She saw him sit next to her from the corner of her eyes. He had showered. She could smell his scent washing her nose trills and it didn’t help her confused state that he used Wyatt’s shampoo. She was trying to picture them under this fan and she almost laughed. 

What was happening with her life ? First losing Rufus, then having their future versions bursting literally in their bunker. And she didn’t get to the part where they were going to actually go back to a timeline when they already were. And now, this.

She still looked up at the ceiling when she said : 

“ Tell me this was not my idea to come back right now, just after we lost Rufus, after you…” her voice trailed. 

She waited him to answer but he stayed silent. 

She snorted. Damn it. 

“ Of course this would be my idea... And no one had tried to get me out of it ?” 

This time around, it was Future Wyatt’s turn to snort.

“ You might have chopped your hair Lucy, but the years have done nothing on you. You’re still bossy as hell”. 

“ And you still have your own ways at sweet talking” she pointed out, right back at him, still staring right before her. 

He laughed and something felt off. His laugh was light....Without reservations. She had heard him laugh before but never like this. 

A weird, comfortable silence installed itself but she should have known better when he interrupted her thoughts. 

“ Who are you mad at ? ” 

Unfaded, she looked at him from the corner of her eyes and said : 

“ Well, let’s see, the list is pretty long. And surprisingly, you, this version of you, are not in it, is it weird ?” 

She didn’t let him answer and kept on : 

“ I am mad at your present self. No offense, but he screwed up, big time. And in addition, when he screws up, I screw up. This is the way it works, but you probably know it. » 

She paused. 

« I am mad at him for making reckless decisions but I am mad at myself for letting him, you, making them. We were both blinded by our need to make things right with the people we love and we ended up here, crying over our best friend’s death, wondering how we did let this happen, recalling every moment and trying to pinpoint the exact time where we lost control. We both fought each other at a time when we had to fight with each other. » 

He smiled when she said « the people we love ». She was so lost in her insights that she didn’t notice she said it. His present self would have been happy to hear this but he knew the moment was not right. He also knew his present self would cherish forever the moment she came clean about her feelings for him. He still held dearly this memory close to his heart and no matter how much he travelled through time, he remembered every little details of this day. 

He saw her from the corner of his eye straightening herself up and lean her back against the wall so she would be at his level. He didn’t push his luck and didn’t look at her directly.

Part of him wanted to, but the other part was less keen on watching closely Lucy in that broken state. Been there, done that. It would only bring back memories he made his best to put in rest in a corner of his brain. It would also make him want to blurt everything out to make her feel better and his Lucy would probably be mad at him for breaking their deal they had made before they left their timeline. 

He listened to her taking a deep breath and knew she was in for another round but this time, he didn’t expect this. 

“I am mad at myself. For being so selfless, stupidly honest and for not fighting for him, for you. I am mad because I pushed him, you, away when in fact I was just trying to protect myself from potential rejection. I was so scared so I prefered putting an end to it and at the same time I ended badly hurt. I am mad because my need for revenge was so strong I didn’t even think and I let Rufus die, without me at his side. I let him down, more than once because of all this, and now he’s dead. And honestly, I am more mad at my future self right now.” 

This time, Future Wyatt couldn’t help it and turned his face to her and looked at her quizzically. At the same time, she turned hers to him, looked into those familiar and yet estranged eyes and slowly said : 

“ For laying out so much possibilities... and this huge responsibility”. 

“ What responsibility?”, future Wyatt whispered, feeling less and less in control of his actions. 

Looking into her eyes made it for him, everytime. No matter what version of Lucy he had in front of him, she would always be his weakness, and right now, he wanted to do what he forbade himself five years ago to do : take her in his arms and comfort her till she believes it will all be fine. 

“You” she whispered back as she pointed him with her hand. 

“I saw the looks and the light touches. I know me. I know the way I react when you’re around me, at least, the way I want to react when you’re around. I’ve seen your looks and I don’t know if your present self have ever looked at me with such adoration.” 

Oh boy he did, she just never thought she could be worth those looks, that’s why she never really payed attention to them, that, until he fought for her and made her realize she was worth it, all of it.

She paused and exhaled. 

“ I’ve seen you looking confident over the missions Wyatt. Hell, the first time we met, you had that look of overconfidence on your face...I remember thinking ‘ Woow, who is this guy ? Where does THAT come from ? All the Delta Force soldiers are THAT confident ?’ I learned later it was all and only looks.  
You know what changed ? You are confident now. And, as much as I don’t want to sound like a bossy know it all, full of herself, I am pretty sure I have, or more accurately, my future self, have something to do with it. I am more than sorry to say that, but this, as she gestured to him, have Lucy Preston written all over it.” She paused and continued : “ Just like it is written Wyatt Logan all over my future self, as a matter of fact…” 

He stayed silent, again. He couldn’t even try to say she was wrong. 

She looked at him, with disbelief. 

“ And you confirming this might be the third worst thing that happened today..” She took her head in her hands and stayed like this. 

“ What is the second worst thing that happened today” asked future Wyatt, suddenly very aware of what his Lucy said to him hours earlier. 

“You, stating your love for me…” she mumbled on her hands, head down. 

His Lucy would probably kill him but he couldn’t bear anymore not doing something. 

“Come here” he said, as he put one arm around her shoulders.  
This was probably the weirdest thing he ever done and strangely, the one thing he wanted to do five years ago and never did because he knew he was not in the place to do so. 

She didn’t fight back and let him embrace her. She needed to feel him. She needed to know that this future version of him really existed. Whether he was like that thanks to her or not, she needed the reassurance that somehow he will be the man she always knew he could become if he overcame his demons. 

While playing with her hair, he said : 

“ You know, I really miss your long hair” 

Lucy scoffed. 

“ You won’t give anything else away, won’t you?”  
“ Well, technically, I didn’t give anything away, you just had to rant all over the place and I stayed silent”, he pointed out, proudly.  
“ You’re really afraid of her, are you ?” She stated more than she asked, amused.  
“ Well if you really want to know something your Wyatt never told you then I’ll share with you one secret : I’ve always been scared of you. You and her.” He confessed to her. 

“ After five years, you still don’t know how to make a compliment. I don’t know if I should laugh or cry about it”, she said, while sounding profoundly shocked. 

At that remark, they both started to laugh and for a moment, they both felt better for each other. 

She got out of his embrace and leant back her head against the wall: 

“ Thank you for coming here, at your own risks and making me feel better ” she smiled at him. 

“ Sure thing Ma’am.” 

He looked her in the eyes and suddenly was overwhelmed by his emotions. She was right, she made the man he was today. She fought for him in ways no one ever did and this started since the day they met. She never ceased to believe in him, even when he was the jerk he could be. She always thought she stopped at one point to fight but she was wrong. She never let him down and that’s why, after Jessica, he made a silent promise to himself and to her to always look after her, no matter what shit Rittenhouse would throw their way, he would always stand beside her, whether she would want it, or not. 

That’s why he came to see her. He knew she was devastated and he couldn’t let her down even if technically he hasn’t made that promise yet , even if it would cost him some tough time with his Lucy. 

There were a billion things he wanted to say to her but he had not right to interfere into her current life. On that note, he agreed with his Lucy, that’s why he let her talk and didn’t give anything away, well, knowingly. He couldn’t have stayed away from her knowing how much she was struggling. 

He got up and looked at her. She smiled, blushed a bit and pointed out his beard : 

“ She must miss your dimples. I would have missed them, just so you know.” 

He laughed, half surprised, half happy to have some leverage on his Lucy and answered : 

“ Well, she never said it out loud but if you’re saying so then...I’ll take this into consideration” then winked at her.

“ Thank you, Wyatt” 

“ You’re welcome, Luce”. When he saw the look of surprise on her face, he put a hand on his face, turned around to walk away, back to his Lucy, and heard her laugh. Oh man, she was really going to kill him.


	3. Wyatt and Future Lucy

It has been 48 hours since they had saved Rufus from his death.  
48 hours since their future versions got back to their LifeBoat and left their timeline for good.  
48 hours since he had the weirdest conversation of his life with Future Lucy. 

He had been resting on the same couch waiting for their second departure to 1888, looking at the ceiling and feeling so much void, guilt, anger, loss, sadness. His head and heart didn’t know exactly on what emotion to focus on so the sleepless night was nothing than dealing with every of those at once. 

He had told Lucy he loved her. When he went to sit next to her, he didn’t know how the conservation would go but he knew its ending because it always has been the ending he looked forward to, even when he made the damn choice to stand by his marriage vows. He always knew it, hell Rufus knew it and called him out about. 

Rufus. As he thought about his best friend, the one he endangered, the one he broke his trust to by choosing his stubbornness and not see the screaming truths, the tears began to prickle in his eyes. He was used to death, to people dying next to him, hell how many good guys did die in his arms, how many times did he wait death to put an end to his friends and brothers misery. 

But Rufus was different. Rufus was not a soldier. Rufus didn’t sign for all of this. Rufus was his responsibility, from the first mission they were sent together in. Rufus was not meant to die. He was meant to live and he’ll be damned if he didn’t try to save him with the future version of himself.

This was another story. Their future selves. Looking absolutely not like them. physically and emotionally. He and Lucy, they were nowhere near them. Agent Christopher sent them quickly in two separates rooms but the little time he got to see them told him everything he needed to know. The lingering looks, the synchronized movements, even the non intimate ones, told him what he needed to know. They were okay. They succeeded to overcome his mistakes and from the looks of it, this Lucy forgave him more than he hoped for. 

“ If one thing hasn’t changed is your capacity to think too loud” said a voice behind him. 

He got up suddenly and turned around to see a chopped hair Lucy, wearing this time yoga pants and a flannel shirt visibly too big for her. 

She made her way to the couch next to the one he was half sitting, half lying on it and sat down in a way she was facing him. She put her legs under her and watched him silently for a few minutes. 

“ You’re looking at me like I am ghost. If I didn’t see my future version arriving with you, I would have believed I was dead in your timeline”, stated Wyatt. 

Future Lucy stayed still silent, trying to figure out what was going to be said.

“ Well, it just been a long time since I’ve seen you like this” she said. 

“ Without the beard?”, smirked Wyatt. 

Future Lucy smirked back and stayed silent. She opened her mouth to speak but she couldn’t get a word out of it. She was too amazed by the situation too. 

“ How did I do it ?” Asked suddenly Wyatt, looking intensely in her eyes. Lucy got out of her trance and looked at him curiously.

“ How did you do what ?”  
“ Getting rid of my guilt.” 

Wyatt kept looking at her, in her eyes essentially because he knew he would see the truth. What he saw in hers was a mix between pain, hope, pride. 

“ You know I can’t tell you those things” she answered, calmly. 

“ The very fact you’re not denying is enough for me” Wyatt said in a uttered voice. 

Again, she stayed silent, battling with her words. Part of her wanted to say to him to take notes about what to do and not to do and the other part grounded her about staying silent. She choose the place in between. 

“ I can’t say anything important Wyatt. We both know that but there is maybe one thing...” 

She took a deep breath, lied her head on the back of the couch and began to talk.

“ Before we left for, she gestured with her hands, here, I had an argument with our Jiya. When the time came to go back with the certainty of not dying, we talked about the perfect moment. Naturally, she wanted us to come back before Rufus got killed. They even talked about coming directly in 1888. They even...They wanted to come back right before Jessica abducted Jiya”. 

“ They ?” asked Wyatt. 

Future Lucy smiled. “ Yes. I was not okay with that.” 

“ Why doesn’t this surprise me?” Wyatt teased her. 

Future Lucy laughed and Wyatt was taken aback for one moment. It’s been a long time since he has heard Lucy laugh. 77 years to be exact.

“ I had this idea for a long time now. I couldn’t just let them decide on a random moment. I was the one who wanted to come back right now, after Rufus died, after my mom died, after you said you loved me.” Her voice went down at these last words. 

“ You could have distanced your past self and Jiya’s from the pain, I don’t understand. You could even have saved your mother from Emma” , Wyatt said, not understanding where she was going. 

“ This is what you have to understand Wyatt. Losing Rufus. Losing every hope to get Amy back one day. Losing my mother. That’s what led me to be the woman you see now. The same stands for Jiya. She wouldn’t have been able to upgrade the LifeBoat that soon if she hadn’t lost Rufus. I won’t talk in her name, but Rufus’ death changed us all. It pushed us over our limits. It strengthened us in a way you can not imagine. That’s why I insisted to go back now. Everyone tried to get me change my mind but...” 

“ But even if you look fierce, you are still the Lucy I fell in love with. The one who is going to put her pain first if the others can gain something in exchange. You are still the same stubborn woman who tried to save me even if she didn’t know how” he said, still looking in her eyes, wondering how many times he could get lost in them. 

Future Lucy didn’t hold his stare. She couldn’t, it was too much to be next to him and not comfort him. Instead, she broke the eye contact and looked right in front of her, at the kitchen. 

“ I understood Jiya’s need to save Rufus but I understood more the need to lose everything and to begin from scratch. Rufus’ death hit us hard but you took the most of it, as always. You felt it was your responsibility, no matter how many times we told you it wasn’t. Rufus’ death didn’t help the situation you were in with Jessica. It made it worse. I...I was against coming back before Jiya’s abduction because you, your present self, needed to see who Jessica had became. What she was willing to do in Rittenhouse’s name. I’ll tell you one more thing : we might seem strong, healed, but we will completely be when Rufus will be back at our side. That’s why we never gave up on him, neither should you, on yourself Wyatt. You need to let go, no matter how hard it is going to be, you need to move on. You need to give yourself a chance if...you want her to give you one,” she said, passing her fingers through her short hair. 

Wyatt sighed and laid his eyes on her shirt. He had a sense of déjà vu but... no it couldn’t be. 

Lucy watched him looking at the shirt and snorted. 

“ I thought you were done staring at my breasts with curiosity. I mean it’s nothing you haven’t seen before”. 

Wyatt looked immediately in her eyes, his cheeks suddenly red from shame. 

“ Oh no...No.that was not what I was looking at. I promise..” Wyatt tried to tell her.

“ Oh please, I’m kidding ! Trying to release the tension around here” said Lucy while trying to suppress her laugh. 

Wyatt covered his face with one hand, trying to process how this Lucy seemed so much calm, less stressed, a lot more relaxed than the one he came to know. 

Then he looked at her and said : 

“ The shirt. This is the same shirt you wore when we...when we came back from 1941. The one you stole from me after we, you know...It is right now in my room, how ? said Wyatt, recalling the warm moment they had a month ago but felt like a thousand years ago. 

Future Lucy quirked her eyebrow and said : 

“ I know what shirt it is, Wyatt.”

“ If you’re wearing it right now, then…” Wyatt tried desperately not to smile.

Suddenly, Lucy smiled as her cheeks reddened and she got up from where she was sitting and stood up. 

“My job is done here Master Sergeant. Let’s get some rest before going to save our Rufus.” 

Wyatt looked at her, surprised. 

“ Master Sergeant, really?” 

Future Lucy got up from the couch, and instead of leaving, she came in front of him, rested a hand on his shoulder and said : 

“ Give her time to process everything. But don’t be afraid to step in if she asks. And heal, Wyatt. Heal. For both of our sakes”. 

Then she walked past the couch and made her way toward the exit of the common room when she heard him move and heard him call her name. 

“ Hey Lucy !” 

She half turned around and looked at him expectantly. 

“ I thought you couldn’t say anything important, then why telling all those things ?” 

Lucy half smiled and said :

“ Because no matter the timeline we’re in, when it comes to you, I’m willing to break a few rules. I learned the hard way that going by the book is not always the right choice even if it seems the very good thing to do. Sometimes, you just have to distance yourself from it and do it your own way. That’s why.” 

Wyatt stood there, speechless at her words.

Before turning her back on him, she reached the the hem of the shirt and kept going : 

“ This one has a particular value. I am looking after it very carefully. In fact, it is always the one I bring into the LifeBoat. You never know where you’re gonna end up, right ? “ she winked at him and turned her back on him in the opposite direction of her designated room. 

He stood there, watching her retreat and went back on the couch. Unsurprisingly, that night he fell asleep with troubles and he knew this had to do with a certain chopped hair woman coming from a timeline he will fight greatly to get to one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are my muse's food. She's hungry for more #Lyatt stories in this troubled times.  
> You know what to do.  
> xoxo


End file.
